


The Changing of The Pack: a Rewright of season Two Teen Wolf

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: SuperTeenWolf [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Norse language spells, Not Canon Compliant, Scottish Gaelic spells, Season/Series 02, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werefoxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: Warning: mentions of Child abuse and transphobia





	1. Chapter one: Omega

_Third person pov._

Jackson Whitmore emerged from the river with a bit on his side. He knew what it was from and so did many others

_Stiles pov._

I dashed in between trees, Scott and Derek not far behind, well mostly Derek since Scott had left for Allison's. Somehow I was able to fully shift instead of Derek's and Scott's bata's forms. I chuckled as Derek chased me up the river and to town. Once we made it back Derek shifted back to his normal somewhat grumpy self while I shifted to my beta form. My beta from looked like one of those kitsunes you would see on an anime with the ears and tail. Cata was standing on a roof with this 'really' look.

"What?" I asked my tail wagging back and forth. She shook her head and turned to Derek," Bobby called... he said that Gerold and called him. Apparently, he's coming here. Also, there have been sightings of the Alpha pack on their way here."

"Alpha Pack?" I asked.

"A pack made up of entirely Alphas."

"Oh... how douse that work?" 

Cata frowned and replied," Not very well." 

I batted at my ear and she shook her head," You know, you remind me of my cousin. They're a werefox as well." 

"They're?" 

Derek shook his head and answered," They are trans"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!?!"

I winced still getting used to my highted sencece when I heard the scream. Derek and Cata turned to the direction of the Histabuak and U said," Lydia?" 

"Sounded like it... in a way. I almost thought it sounded like a banshee though...Almost."

We rushed to the hostable Derek forcing me in a sweater to hide my ears and tail. We meant Scott there and he handed me the gown that Lydia had on.

"According to my mom. She just had this on before she dissaperd."

"Why do I smell Allison on you... wait, don't want to know actually..." Cata scrunched up her nose and I asked," Hadn't her parents banned you from seeing her? or was it they banned her from seeing you..."

"Back to Lydia and not my love life please..."

"Anything else we need to know?" Derek inquired.

"She's naked..." Scott replied. I looked at him for more information and he told us," She was in the shower from what I can gather."

I shook my head and started my jeep when Allison showed up.

"I am guessing you are here because she's your best friend and you want to make sure she is found before you dad finds her?" Cata implied after smelling the gown and passing it to me than hopping in her car. Allison nodded," My father thinks she's a werewolf." 

Derek sighed," He could be right... but paired with how loud her scream was I think that he might want to pull out his beastiary some." 

"What beastiary?" Allison asked. Cata smiled and replied with," All hunter families have a beastiary. It's a book filled with different facts about the monsters that, that family hunts. Since some hunter families such as the Argent's are more selective of the monster that they hunt their beastiary only cover those, but hunters such as the Winchesters and Campbells hunt all sorts of monsters, their beastiary covers the ones they have had contact with. The Men of Letters have beastiary copies form every hunter, druid, witch, pack, and Pagen they have encountered over the years. My friend Tenebris has over 50 thousand of them." 

"Wow... I am always going to be surprised with your knowledge of hunters," I smiled. Cata smiled back and drove off after I passed the gown to Derek. I slid out of my jeep and watched Scott dive off. Derek and I bounded in the derection of the graveyard while Cata had gone in the direction of the Preserve. We ran until I smelled the smell of blood. We had come to the grave site of Kate and I had seen one of the kids in my English class. Issaic Lahay. I tapped Derek's shoulder and told him," That's Issaic Lahay, he's one of the kids I had told you about. I am pretty sure his father abuses him. Also, do you smell that?" 

"An Omega... Stiles stay close to me got it?" Derek said as we watched the omega knock down the digger and go digging through a grave. Derek scared the omega away with a growl and we helped Issaic from the grave he had been knocked into.

"Stilinski?" 

"Layhay... you work at the graveyard?" 

"Yeah... my dad runs it... who are..?" 

Derek smiled and said," Derek Hale, See you around Stiles."

I smiled as he pecked my check then left. I then turned to Issaic and said,"  I would tell the sheriff but don't tell him I was here... see you at School Issaic."

Then I bounded off back to my house. 

The next morning I remembered that Issaic was on the Lacrosse team and watched as Jackson showed up. Once we met in the boys' locker room for lacrosse practice I saw Issaic. I nodded to him as he walked in.

"Gather around... Danny put a shirt on. Okay, listen up the police are asking for help on a missing child advisory. A teenage girl is running around totally naked," Coach Finstock said. There were a few whistling and catcalls than Coach continued," Now, it's sposto get below 40 degrees tonight. Now I don't know about you but the last time it got this cold and I was running around without clothes on... I lost a testicle. Now I don't want the same thing to happen to some poor innocent girl. So the police are organizing search parties tonight, so if you sign up you get an automatic A in my class."

I watched as Scott talked to Jackson about Lydia. In Chemistry, I sighed as I tried to figure out if it was Lydia or the Omega wh had stollen the liver while we had a pop quiz. Derek had told me to keep an eye on Jackson while we were at school so I had my hearing out on the lookout for anything he might do or say. I smelt blood not long after and secretly texted Derek about it then went back to my quiz. 

_Derek's Pov._

Once I got Stiles's text I head to the boy's bathroom and pull Jackson from the stall he was in.

"Derek?" He asked confused. I replied with," You're looking a little pale there... you feeling okay?"

"Never been better..." he replied. I informed him." if something is wrong, I need to know. You're with me now."

"Me with you? What am I? Your little pet? I mean just because you gave me the 'bite' doesn't mean I am part of your little wolf pack. To be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities," he mouthed off.  

I heard Stiles say," Is that so? He is the one who came up with the plan."

Jackson wheeled around and said," Look I got my own agenda... which doesn't involve running around the woods at night with you two and Mcall so why don't you just back the fuc..."

I pushed his face towards the mirror when I saw the blood coming out of his ear.

"What is it? What's happing?" Jackson asked. I replied with," Your body's fighting the bite."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"What does it mean?" Jackson yelled. I shook my head as I left, Stiles behind me.

_Stiles Pov._

Romer spread like wildfire around Allison. It was the day of Kate's funeral and I could tell it was affecting her too. Later that day me, Scott, and Derek were watching from the woods when saw the older Argent. I whispered to Derek," Who's That?"

"Gerald Argent... The worst of any hunter here in the states... and only slightly better than the British hunters," Cata's voice answered. She was wearing a dress for some reason.

"Also, why are you wearing a dress?" Derek asked. Cata growled," This isn't the only funeral happing today. One of my old school mates died from an over douse. He was a friend of mine," She replied.

"Reinforcements," Derek mumbled. I nodded as we left. I heard my dad's radio go off," T-one-adage,"

"A disturbance in a vehicle?" I mumbled to myself as I got to my jeep and drove to where the guy on the other end had said the attack was. It was late and what I saw was something from a horror film. There was blood everywhere and the victim was bloody and torn up. There was no way that Lydia could have done it, so I went with my second option.

"The Omega," I mumbled to myself. I called Derek and told him my concerns as I snuck around. My dad caught me and asked," What are you doing here Stiles?"

"I was... Lydia?" I asked as I saw the strawberry blond head step out of from the woods. I called her name until she said," Well? Is anyone going to get me a coat?" 

"Here las," I heard Cata say. When she got there I have no clue. She draped Lydia in her trademark red flannel jacket and told her," Your Parents hired a search party and I was a part of it. Come on let's get you out of here yeah?"

_Derek's Pov._

I went after Scott after Stiles had called with his concerns and held him back when the Argents showed up. They electrified the omega and Christ asked," Who are you?" 

"..."

"What are you doing here?" 

"Nothing... nothing I swear," Was the reply. 

Christ asked," You're not from here are you?"  

"N...No... I came looking for the Alpha... I heard he was here that's all... I didn't do anything... I didn't hurt anyone... no one alive at least. The guy in the ambulance was dead... he wasn't alive. I sware."

"Fella's we have a rare sight here. What to tell them what we have?" Gerald asked. Christ calmly said," An Omega."

"The lone wolf. Possibly kicked out of his pack, or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down maby even murder... or possibly alone by his own choice. Cerntly not a wise choice..." Gerald said as he pulled out a broad sword then continued," Becuase as I am about to demonstrate, an omega rarely ever survives on his own."

He sliced the omega wolf in half and I dragged Scott away. I knew from the past and Stiles's storeys that nothing would deter Scott, so as soon as we were out of the stench of fresh blood I let him go. 

"Why did you let that happen??" Scott demanded from me I growled," Did you not listen to Cata? Gerald is the worst out of all Hunters, of the Argents. He is not someone to challenge. Besides, that was a declaration for war. 

_Third Person POV._

"We have a code," Christ Argent scolded his father.

But the older Argent rebuked him by spatting," Not when they murdered my daughter. No code no more. From now on these things are no more than bodies waiting to be cut. I don't care if they are wounded, weak, or seemly harmless begging for their lives with the promise they will never ever harm anyone or some desperate lost soul with no idea what they are getting into. We will find them, We will kill them. We WILL KILL THEM ALL!"    

    

 

 

 

        



	2. Chapter Two: Shape-Shifted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of Child abuse and transphobia

_Stiles Pov_

After Cata had dove away with Lydia, I drove to the place Derek and I had set up for training grounds. It was an old abandon train station near the persevere that had once been fully operational but had shut down soon after the 80's where over. Cata would be following me with Issac once she got Lydia safely home. As I got there I noticed that Derek had a more set look on him than normal. I told him," Pretty good vibe we have going here."

He nodded just as Cata and Issac came down the steps. Cata was out of the dress but she had a frown on her face.

"I have to call someone here shortly," She mumbled to Derek then stepped out of the spotlight. Issaic told us," So... Cata explained the hunters, the shifts and being in a pack. I still want in." 

"Okay," 

And with that Derek shifted to his beta form and bit Issac on the arm. I felt a pack bond form and shifted myself. 

_The next night Third person Pov._

Inside the Lahey house, Issac Lahey and his father were eating dinner.

"Umm... so far it's an A in French and a B in Econ." 

"What about Chemistry?" Ex-Coach Lahey asked his son. 

"I am not sure... Mid-terms are in a few days so it could go up." 

"Well, what is it at now?"

"Grade?" 

"phhh, yeah." 

"I am not sure..." Issac instead anxiously. The older man pointed out," You just said it could go up." 

"I meant generally."

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you Issac?" Mr Layhey lectured.

"N...no," came the stuttered reply. While cutting his stake the older replied," then tell me what it is."

"I just told you, I... I don't know." 

"You want to take this little chat to the basement?" Mr Layhey threatened. Issac shook his head.

"No? tell me the grade son."

"Dad... The semester is only half over. There is plenty of time to...." 

"Issac." 

"It...it's a...D," Issac finally amitted. 

"It's a D? Alright, I am not angry but you know I am going half to find a way to punish you. You know I have my responsibility as a parent. So We'll start with something like... Tell you what you do the dishes and clear the table alright?"

Issac held is breath as he answered," Yeah..." 

"Good because I'll really like to see this place spotless."

After Mr Layhey said this he threw his mug on the ground.

"You know what I am saying?" He threw the dish that was on the table to the ground and Issac cowered to the wall as his father continued to pick up a mason jar and saying," Becuase this kitchen had to be apsulotley spotless." 

He threw the jar at the teenage boy and a piece got stuck in his cheek cutting it. When Issac pulled it out his father said," Well that was your fault." 

"You could have blinded me..." Issac hissed. 

"Oh Shut up. It's hardly even a scrat..." Mr Layhey started but Issac had started to heal right before his eyes. Issac ran out of the house, grabbed his bike and rode off, his father ran after him and got as far as downtown before he couldn't find him. The reason because Cata Lupines picked him up and brought him to the old Hale house.

_Derek's pov._

Me and Stiles were on our way back from a date when my phone went off. Stiles answered than put it on speaker.

"Derek, it's Cata."

"What's wrong?" 

"I just picked up Issac from next to the Yolder.. he had a freshly healed scar... it's fone now of course, but he had explained to me that it was from his father throwing a glass mason jar at him. He's worried that his father saw him heal. We are at the house no but as we left I smelt something off... something not right, then I smelt blood. I have a feeling that mister Layhey isn't alive anymore..." She explained.

"Where is Issac?" Stiles asked.

"Asleep on the coach... the only place we have as right now until Derek's petition to buy that loft gouse through."

"Okay right then... he doesn't know?"

"Nope... see you all later then," Cata said as she hung up. I dropped Stiles off at his house then headed to mine. Once I got there Cata was messing with the lock on the door

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I got out of the Camaro. 

"Well since the argent's left that declaration at our doorstep... I've been trying to get the old lock to somehow work. No luck yet..." She replied not turning from the door. 

"Yeah... yeah, I know..." I mumbled as I pulled out the contract for the rebuilding of the house. Cata smiled at me and said," I take it you have a designer?"

"Sort of. It's more of a thank you from the Martins on your part...." I replied.

"Right... Mr Martin is an architect... Well, that's all nice and all but when is construction going to start?" 

"Tomorrow..."

"So untill your petition for the loft, we get?" She asked tapping her foot on the deck. I sighed," Nothing..."

"Abanded train station it is... Hope you have a sleeping bag or two..."

"Ummm?" 

"Right Stiles... Still going to need them for me and Issac..." As she packed up the few things we had.

_Stiles pov._

That morning at school felt like all my senses where doubled powered and I felt like I was being watched. Issac also was following me the majority of our morning practice. I also had to stay away from Scott. Well until my dad showed up at practice.

"Shit...Issac, you need to go. Now," I said. I felt my eyes flash for a second then saw him fun off. My dad walked up to the couch and asked," Where did Issac Layhey go?"

"No, clue. Stilinski!" 

"double shit," I mumbled when my dad turned to me. 

"Layhey has been trailing you like a lost puppy all morning, where did he go?" Couch asked me. I gulped and answered," not sure couch, one minent he was following me the next he was gone."

"Gone?" My dad asked.

I nodded," Gone."

"Well let's put a boilo out on Issac Leyhay...than." 

"Okay dokie..." I said as I left for first period. 

Once in Chemistry, the vice principal came in with a kid who had short artic white hair that was silver tipped. They had on a black pair of pants, a black Marvel comics t-shirt undernith and jean hoddie and a pair of converse. Their eyes where the same colour of blueberry blue that Cata's were and they wore a lanyard it the style of the trans flag and a few pride buttons on their jacket and lanyard.

"Everyone, this is Vixen Vulpines, They have just moved here from Mississipi... Why don't you sit next to Mcall," Harris said to Vixien as the vice-principal left. Vixien shared a look with me and I saw their eyes flack purple really quickly then they sat down. Scott looked a tad put off but didn't say anything.

"Hey... I am Vixien," They induced themselves to Scott, but he still didn't say anything. I tapped my pencil on his shoulder and said," Don't mind Scott... The names Stiles. Noticed your pens earlier and want to say that I sport you and everyone in the LBGT+ community." 

"Thanks... your the sheriff's kid aren't you?" 

"Yeah.. your not related to..."

"I am glad you're being friendly but please be quiet while I am teaching!"

During lunch, I hear the sound of a fight brake out. I rushed over to find a member of the swim team... I think his last name was Marchel kicking Vixien while a few others on the team laughed. I rushed through but before I could make it Danny was there. I shoved Marshal back and spat," What's wrong with you?" 

"She was in the men's restroom. The Freak!" 

"I am he/Them preferably he... Douchbag!" Vixien coughed as Danny helped them up.

"Yeah? let's see your cock then..." Marshal's buddy said snark filling his voice. I growled and shoved the guy down," HE doesn't have to... in fact, I am sure the principal would love to hear that the star of the Swim Team is transphobic... Come on Danny lets take Vixien here somewhere were assbuts like this aren't polluting the hall." 

Me and Danny helped Vixien to the boy's locker and helped them clean off the blood from their lip.

"Wellcome to Beacon Hill High Vixien..." I mumbled as I left to report the incident to the Principal office. 

_Third Person Pov._

As Stiles left Danny looked at Vixien and said," It gets better... Marshal has been a pain in an ass since 8th grade. His dad is the mayor and so he thinks he can get away with anything and everything."

"I grew up in Mississipi, There are ten times worse than him... but thank you."

"No problem Vixien..." Danny said as he slipped one of his bracelets onto Vixien's wrist.

"Oh and Welcome to BHHS," Danny said.

_Stiles Pov._

I heard my dad and Jackson at the principal's office. 

"Wait you're telling me you knew that Issac's father was abusing him?" I heard my dad ask. Jackson's voice soon replied with," The whole block could hear the guy's whiles at night. Quite frankly the kid sounded like he was suffocating."

"And you told no one? Teachers, Parents, Anyone?" My dad asked. 

"Nope... not my problem," Jackson replied. I clenched my jaw at this but said nothing when I heard my dad mumble something then say," You know it's funny how the kids getting the beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it."

"Yeah...wait what?" 

"We are done here..." My dad said as he came out. He looked at me and asked," What are you doing here Stiles?"

"Reporting something..." 

"What is it you need to report?" I heard Gerald ask. I jumped a little when I saw the hunter and said," Ummm Marshel... umm Jord Marshal was beating up the new kid."

"Ah yes...Marshal douse have a few complaints thank you Stilinski."

I nodded and left heading towards my next period texting Scott. Derek, and Issac.

"Gerald Argent is now Principal of School be careful."

_Derek's pov._

"This is a horrible idea..." I mumbled as both me, Cata, and Scott headed towards Layhay's house.

"It wasn't normal Derek... I swear it was... well reptilian..." 

Scott asked," Reptilian?" 

"She smelled something when she picked up Issac last night. Right before she smelt the blood of his father, and since Issac was with her..." 

"Fast asleep too, the kid is a quick sleeper and heavy one once he is comfterble." 

I muttered," Mamma Wolf." 

And got smacked on the Shoulder," The kid has been abused, Derek... I can't help my instincts. Speaking of which... here is what to look for... my little cousin needs to be picked up from school." 

She gave me a note than opened the car door and lept out, kicking it the door close as she did so. 

"Basement, Cooler, lock... great being cryptic as ever Cata..." 

Once we arrived at the house me and Scott headed to the basement and I felt the pack bond with Issac fill with pain... and memory.

_All I did was get home from the game late... and now I am being beaten by my own father._

_"Useless Boy! It should have been you to die in war... Should have sent you instead..." With each sentence, I felt a sharp kick or punch or a bat in multiple places. Then after what felt like hours I was being dragged and shoved into the cooler. I heard it shut and the lock click. And I screamed and whiled until I ran out of oxygen and passed out._

I blinked as I came back to reality.

"Not dead... good... Stiles won't kill me..." I heard Scott mumble.

I shook my head as I realized what happened. 

"She wasn't kidding..." I said. 

"Uhh?" 

I turned to Scott and told him," Leyhay abused Issac... shoved him into a cooler and left him there at night.... while he bled out. He had both motive and means but his alibi os as firm as an oak." 

"Wich means that Cata's mystery smell is the killer..."

"Yep" 

_Stiles pov._

"So then I told Uncle Gabbe to drive me here and here I am," Vixien was telling me and Danny how he got here when I hear the familiar roar of Cata's 1967 Toyota 2000GT. The door opened and Cata smiled," Heya Cousin." 

"Cata... I see old Catania is still going strong..." Vixien replied. 

"Dang that's a nice car," I heard Danny whistle. Vixien patted Danny's back then told me," See ya later tonight Stiles!"

"Yeah..." I nodded still wrapping my head around the fact that he was Cata's cousin.

_Cata's pov. (that's a new one)_

"Care to explain why I got a call from Fenrir two months ago?" I asked my cousin in full mama wolf mode. The werefox stiffened and said," I came out to Ma and Pa two nights before..." 

"I take it didn't go well then?" 

"No... They attacked me, then literally tossed me out on the curb, I limped to Kira's house and called your old number but..." 

"It was disconnected when I moved back in with Larua..." I replied. Their mouth made an O shape before continuing," Since the only other number I had I called her." 

I nodded as we dove to the train station Vixien than told me," Loki picked me up with Fenrir and I met Jack." 

I smiled, "Oh? I haven't had the pleasure Luci is still a little untrustworthy with me." 

"and Fenrir is nothing like the stories say he is. Nether is Loki..." He said then smiled faintly," He changed my fox form... I wouldn't come out of for a full day..." 

"He did? umm must really take a liking to ya... it took me two weeks just to gain his trust." 

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Late yesterday afternoon Loki had dropped me off at a big oak stump with a bag of clothes and tyrosine. He told me that he would sign me up for school and help with anything I need to help ease the transition."

I smiled as we arrived at the train station and told him," This where my pack is staying until our alpha petition for a loft gouse through." 

"Laura?" 

"No... She was killed a few months ago. Her brother Derek, he's Stiles boyfriend." 

"So do you think he'll accept me?"

I smiled at my cousin and said," I don't think... I know." 

_Derek's pov._

I smelt it before I saw it. I smelled like a lizard and I growled at it.

"What is that?" Scott growled at me. When it didn't attack but fled I replied," Not Sure..." 

Once I dropped scot off chained to a chair and his heater I left for the train station. When I got there I smelt another fox. Tamping into my alpha I went downstairs to see Cata and her cousin.

"Vixien?" 

"Hey, Derek... Sorry for the short notice..." Said werefox answered. I shrugged and Said," Welcome to the pack then."

"You know them?" Stiles asked. I nodded as I waited for the sun to set. Cata and Vixien helped me Chain up Issac and Stiles then Vixien himself and waited. Watching Stiles transphorme was the worse. He and Vixien were forced into the tinyish forms of a fox. One bright red and the other a cold silver. Once all three of them had fully shifted Stiles and Vixien had untangled themselves from the chains and where bouncing all over the place. Soon I felt at tug at the bound that I share with Stiles and heard his voice," This pretty cool..." 

"Yeah for some maby..." I replied as we watched Issac struggle and whimper.   

  

   
 

     

 


	3. Chapter Three: Ice Pick

Stiles _pov._

That morning I woke still in my fox form curled up next to Derek with Cata, Vixien, and Issac already up and dressed. Cata was cooking on the small camping stove she had and it smelled good. I perked up and pranced over to the others. Cata looked at me and frowned," Stiles... you know you don't get anything until you're shifted back and dressed, then we have to wait for Derek." 

"Awww man," I heard Vixien moan as he tied on his shoes.

"Them's the rules, Vix... always have been, the Alpha eats first bite, the oldest beta carrier cooks and everyone helps with the dishes. It's an Hale family tradition," Cata said then mentioned," And Pack tradition."

I laughed then hopped into the old train car and shifted. I put on the clothes I had brought last night and sighed as I grabbed my shoes. When I got out Derek was up and had a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Morring Sourwolf,"  I yawned. He looked at me and asked," Sourwolf?" 

"What? You're always frowning and it looks like you're sucking on a lemon and you are a werewolf." 

Cata laughed as she handed out everyone a plate with bacon, eggs, and homemade hashbrowns on it. Derek glared at her as he ate and soon flowed by myself and the rest of the pack. 

"Stiles, Vixien you two better hurry up. You have School soon as well as Lacross practice. Issac I am taking you to the Shariff's station to give them your alibi and a few files from my friends in the LAPD and Sioux Falls Sheriffs," Cata said as she cleaned up. Derek asked, "Are you talking about Cloe?"

"And Espinoza... he is surprisingly okay with this."

I shook my head not really wanting to know what she meant. That day in P.E we were climbing the rock wall, and Vixien was in our class. Scott and Alison were climbing the wall while Vixien was talking to Erica Ryes.

"Are you scared?" They asked.

Erica nodded and replied," I don't do well with hights..." 

"Nither douse my cousin. She has panic attacks when she's on the second floor of my ma's place. Use to freak her out when I climbed the old oak in her backyard." 

"Realy?"

"Yeah... still freaks her out when I am climbing trees now." 

"Stilinski, Erica, your next," Coach yelled. Erica gulped and I said," You got this Erica... you're like Catwoman... you got this."

I said this as I started to climb. When I got down Erica started having an epticlitic sezgerar. Vixien climbed up and helped her down without a rope and told her," It's okay... you did better then my cousin could."

Everyone started laughing as he helped her away from the crowd. Every one but myself, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. The latter had a distant look on his face. Latter Me, Vixien, and Scott dashed back to the Gym and I caught Erica as she fell.

" Lay her on her side," Vixien said as Allison, Lydia and a few other girls came running. Alison asked," How did know?"

"Just did..." 

Erica was rush to Beacon Hill's Memorial soon after. Millisa had told us that she should be fine. However, what worried me and Vixien was that she had been bullied because of her condition, so when Derek dropped by my house that night I asked him," You're looking for someone else for the pack?" 

"Yeah... who do you have in mind, Stiles?" 

"Erica Ryhes... she is an epticltic girl in my chemistry and P.E class who is being bullied because of her condition," I replied as I gave him her address and other such things.

"Uh... Vixien was telling Cata about her. I'll ask and tell her everything then ask again," he said. I nodded and got ready for bed. When I came back from in from the bathroom Derek was still there. I asked him," Do you want to sleep here tonight?" 

"Yeah... if that's okay?" he asked. I nodded as I got under the covers. Derek followed and I soon fell asleep next to my boyfriend. 

_Derek's pov._

Once I awoke I noticed that Stiles was gone and next to the window was a note that read,"  _Sorry, woke up late and had to rush over to school... you looked adorable, so I didn't wake you. Love u Sourwolf- Stiles."_

I smiled and stuck the note in my pocket while mumbling," I am not adorable..." then left through the window. I drove over to where Stiles had said Erica lived and knocked on the door. Mrs Ryhes opened it and I said," Hi... My name is Derek Hale... U am a friend of Vixien, he's living with me and his cousin for a while and he told me what happened. He just wanted me to give this get well card and his number to Erica in person..." 

I pulled the note that Vixien had given me last night for me to give to Erica. Mrs Ryhes looked at me then said," That's very kind of him... Erica told me about how he helped her why don't you come in?" 

"Thank you."

Once in I talked to Erica about the bite, told her about the Argents, and other hunters and she still wanted it. So I gave her the bite. I left the note and Vixien's number than said goodbye and left.

_Stiles pov._

I was in Chemistry when I saw Jackson talking to the photography kid from Kate's furnale and sighed. A few minutes after the class got out I got that gut feeling again. I froze in shock as I mumbled a small cast of sorts,"  Thoir dhomh iuchair dha oifis an t-sealgair"

 I felt something appear in my pocket and took out a key. I stared at it in shock as I heard the bell ring for lunch. I sat down with Vixien, Danny, Scott, Lydia, and Alison. I smiled to my self than looked up to see Erica sitting down next to Vixien and she looked amazing.

"Wow, Erica you look like a goddess," Lydia said in shock. I smiled and replied," Try a blond Catwoman..."

"Stiles..." Scott asked.

"Nope not answering that question," I hissed at him then turned to Vixien," Cata's picking you up right?" 

Vixien shook his head," No, me Danny and Boyd are going to the Ice rink after house, you're invited too." 

"Can I come?" Erica asked and then told us," I haven't skated since I was nine."

"Sure, I am sure Boyd won't mind." 

I smirked and said," Okay... I'll just call her later." 

"What's that key to Stiles?" Alison asked. 

I said," A secret."

After school, I drove Scot to Denton's and walked in with him.

"Stiles? Long time no see. What brings you here?" Denton asked.

"Can I talk to you? Alone..." I asked. He nodded and ket me into his office. I told him," I think I still have my spark."

Denton nodded and said," That's not uncommon... how are you sure?" 

"I felt it earlier than said a small charm and it worked."

"Like I said not that uncommon but normally it takes about a year or two."  

"So, what does that mean?" 

"I am not sure..." 

"Well thanks anyway Denton. I have to go now, see you later." 

I arrived at the Ice rink after texting Vixien that I would be there. Lydia, Danny, Boyd, Erica and Alison were all there. I smiled and we skated and had fun. Soon I got that feeling again and saw Lydia freak out and scream. Me, Erica, and Vuxueb winced then I saw Danny help her up. I looked at him and nodded. At school the next day Boyd met me at my locker and he said," I know what you and Erica are..." 

I smirked," You mean what Erica and Scott... I am not the same, but what are you going to do with this information?"

"I want to have friends Stiles... Friends that I can trust will have my back, friends that I can trust... People who won't shy away from me..." he replied. I smiled and said," Met me at the Ice rink after school tonight."

He nodded just as Issac came in. I noticed that he was smiling and I asked," So the charges were dropped then?"

"Yeah... apparently when the L.A.P.D's top detective vouches for you and you a way to confirm your alibi you get a pass on forensics..." he answered. I texted Derek and told him about Boyd's request. After school, I meet Derek, Vixien, Erica, Issac, and Boyd at the rink.

_Cata's pov._

I stood watching the builder's tear down the remains of the Hale house and frowned when I saw Jackson go up to the head builder. I sighed and walked to them and said," I got him Johna... Whitemore come with me." 

Johna when back to the destruction and I dragged Jackson away from the clearing and asked," What do you want?" 

"Derek owes me an explanation... the bite didn't work."

"You sure? It healed right?" I inquired. He looked at me and replied," yes..."

"Than it took... you just might not be a wolf. There are Coyotes, Foxes, normal dogs, cats, Jaguars, and even on rare occasions vampires. Sometimes there's even a more rare one of a bear or squirrel." 

"What?" Jackson asked. I smirked and replied," There are other's as well..." 

"You're lying!" Jackson accused. I huffed and said," I don't lie about these things. In fact, the only time I ever lie is when mine or someone else's life depends on it."

_Stiles pov._

We were at the Ice rink when Scott had shown up. We had actually been getting ready to leave when he did. I quickly muttered,"  Cuir am falach sinn bho a h-uile ciad-fàthan e agus dèan sinn neo-fhaicsinneach sinn "

I felt a chill settle over me and watched as Scott walked up to Boyd and asked," Boyd... I just want to talk. Boyd come on please... did Derek tell you everything? And not just about going out of control on the full moon?"

"He told me about the hunters," Boyd said.

"Still a yes then? whatever you want there is..."

"No... I just want to not eat lunch alone every day!"

"You want friends? You could do better than Derek. A lot better than Derek." 

"Stiles can he not sense us?" Derek asked. I sighed "now he can. Yeah, I got my spark back by the way.." 

"What! Holy heck... Where did you guys come from?" Scott asked turning to us as we appeared. I shook my head as I charged at him but before I could Derek roared," Stiles!" 

I bounded back to him and glared at Scott.

"I'll kill you, Hale!" Scott shouted as he ran towards him but before he could get to us a howl echoed through the rink. All of us looked towards the source to find Cata's eyes glowing a strong silver. Everyone but Derek and myself cowered as she spoke," Really boys? I can't leave you all alone for a second Can I?" 

She jumped down from the fence and landed perfectly, glared at Scott and he whimpered. 

"Honestly you three are like a litter of pup fresh from the dean. Scott, I get it okay, big bad wolf Peter than precited to a murder spree, then a new wolf kills him for what looked to be just his power,  but newsflash newbie! Peter really did kill Laura and if Derek hadn't killed Peter I would have. But you know me being me the alpha trait would have still gone to Derek because I wouldn't have done it with my bare hand's, and Gerald he would have still declared war because that is just who he is. And while the Brits aren't here any more, he is going to get worse so stop being a lover boy with Alison for just a few weeks then go back to fucking like a cat in heat," Cata growled at him the silver never leaving her eyes. She then turned to Derek and said," Never put my cousin in a situation like that again you hear? I don't care you an alpha now you're going to be a better leader if you don go picking fights with every wold that isn't in your pack." 

She looked at me then calmly told me," you and me need to talk alone before the next full moon." 

I nodded and then wee all left with Boyd leaving a confused Scott behind.         


	4. Chapter Four: Abomination

_Stiles pov._

"The Beastiry..." I mumbled as I read the tome. It had come up in about twenty different spots in one chapter alone. Hundreds in the 40 chapters I have read so far. I sensed that Derek had come in my window awhile ago. He had just sat and red for the most part but he asked," The what?"

"It's supposedly a book that has information on all sort's of creatures from werewolves to Orkies to Chimardiars to a small minimal part on angels. Not a word on who wrote it, where I can find it or what it looks like." 

"That's because the physical copy was destroyed years ago by Michale Argent, Gerard's father," Cata's voice rang from the window.

"How did you open that?"

She smiled and said," Derek has a habit of leaving things open like windows." 

"What? Jumping through one is a lot safer when I don't break the glass when I do it." 

I shook my head and mumbled," and I am again reminded why I love you. Also, How do you know that?" 

"Becuase the M.L had a letter from an M. Argent and constering it was dated around the same time that Michale was alive and the writing is identical to that on Gerard's birth Certificat..." 

"How did you find that?" 

"Winchester's Derek." 

Apparently, that was good enough for Derek because he shut up about that and let Cata continued," As I was saying the only logical explanation is that it is Michale Argent who sent it."

"Bravo Sherlock," I jeered. She stuck her tongue out and said," Yeah anywho, it is posable that the Argent's stole it made a digital copy later on then stole that since I have been looking for it myself."

"Why's that?" 

"It hold's the only information on beta carriers in the world. If the Argent's ever decided that killing isn't enough... or they want to completely wipe out the werewolf population they would start with us," She said as she lept from the window reminding me," Don't forget we need to talk, Met me at the Auto repair shop tomorrow."

"Why There?" 

Derek answered," Becuase her last fling had dented her car when she broke it off with her. So she's been working on it there with the permission of the owner." 

{The next day}

I arrived at the gauge and walked into find no one in the front room. I walked out to the shop to find Cata arguing with some guy.

"I will not have a college drop out touch my Cantina. I know high school dropouts who know the insides and outs of every classic car out there who are ten times more qualified that you are. Now since I have direct permission from your father I suggest you get out of my way!" 

I saw her stomp away and I followed her.

"I bet you saw that uh?" She asked me from behind a welder's mask as she worked with a few things to unbend her passenger door. 

"Yep, honestly I don't trust that guy with Risco either," I replied.

"Your Jeep right?" 

"Yeah... it was my mom's before she died and she had promised I could have when I got older."

"Luara gave me Cantina when I pasted driver's ed. Said that her and Derek's youngest cousin Joshiphein Hale had bought it a year before the fire for me. Had it stashed away in a storage locker in L.A Joshiphein died in the fire that night."

"She was your mate wasn't she?" I asked. Cata nodded then took off the mask. 

"Let's talk inside."

We walked in and Cata started," What do you know about beta curriers?" 

"Just that they're a sub-level of betas and that's what you are why?" 

"Becuase Stiles that is what you are... a fox version of it." 

"Wait? What?" I asked confused. Cata sighed and said," You know how most books and movies portray omegas when they are added to a human-like society?"

"Heats, the ability to get pregnant and a sex toy to the alphas yeah." 

"Well, the second is kinda what beta carriers are..."

"How do you know I am one?" 

She smiled and replied," You're never affected when I go into, what Derek calls, 'Mother mode' for one, for two you imindtily started listing to Derek, even though when you turned Peter was still 'your' alpha and lastly you fell into caring for Issac on the last full moon as if he was your own son. And to be frank him, Erica, and Boyd call you mom behind your back." 

"And what about you?" I asked.

"They say mother to my face... Vixien has slipped up once or twice as well." 

"Oh..." I said as I placed my hand on the window sile. I sprung it back when I felt something sticky. 

"What the? That wasn't here earlier..." Cata said as she went to wipe it with a rag she had. As soon as it touched the rag it soaked through it then Cata froze. I felt and smelt something reptilian and a commanding ara and tried to move but couldn't and neither could Cata.

"Do you smell that?" I asked. Cata nodded as best as she could and responded," Do you see that?"

"Holy shit... what the hell is that thing?" I asked as I flopped on the floor and shifted to use my tail to grab my phone and dial Derek but before I could finish I heard a yell then followed by a crunching. We both looked out the door to see the guy from earlier crushed under Cata's car. 

"Well, shit..." I heard Cata mumble as I retyped a different number calling 911 this time. The creature looked at us and I could have sworn its eyes looked familiar.

"Jackson?" Cata mumbled.

An hour later my dad was qustioning both of us.

"Look, sheriff... I was working on my car, see I am friend with the owner and the victim, his son, doesn't know much about the classics, so he let me fixed her up here from time to time. I had asked Stiles here so I could help him with some lacrosse practice when I was done. I was on my collage's astrometry club's team during my last three years so I thought I could help him out some. I was almost done so I went to go tell him how much longer it would be when we heard the crash. The kid must have tripped the wire or something but my car was lifter when I left it." 

"What's wrong with you two's hands?"

"Exhaust on my part... it's all dried," Cata said.

"I had gotten glue on mine from when i helped Issac out with an art project earlier," I answered.

My dad asked," Where is he anyway?" 

"Derek had offered to watch him," Cata said then she said," can I go, please? I told my cousin that I would bring home Skyward Pizza.

Skyward Pizzaria just happened to be owned by Danny's parents as well as the einter Skyward chain of restaurants. They served only the North-Western states and Californa with their home chain om Beacon Hills. 

"Yes... but I am going have to take your vehicle in for evidence."

"Fine... but if there is a scratch on Cantina that isn't there now... I will make sure it's the last thing that you do as Sheriff."

"Are..."

"That's not a threat Sheriff. It's a promise." 

Cata left right there and then to my utter shock. When I got home I was met with Derek's worried face.

"I take it you know what happened?" 

"Yep, and we are staying at the station until we are sure it wasn't after you," He said as he dragged me to the Camaro. I sighed and told him." Cata thinks it's Jackson."

"She's right. After what you, Erica and Vixien had said about Lydia we both believe that she is something else entirely."

Once we where there I was ambushed by Issac, Erica, and Vixien.

"They wouldn't eat without you," Cata said from the train car she had made into her room. 

"What I was worried about a friend. I am allowed to!" Vixien said as he munched on his hiwian-Canadian pizza.

"Yeah... and those two?"

"ummm Stiles is nice..." was Issac's answer while Erica said," What's Catwoman without her Batman?" 

Derek eyed Cata and then she said," Okay... fine I might have told him... but." 

"Car Now..." Derek said. His tone sent a shiver down my spine.

_Derek's pov._

Once where inside the train car I growled," You had no right. none." 

"He needs to know Derek. You and I both know what the second full moon is like for a Teenage beta carrier. Me from personal experience and you from second-hand experience from me."

"Still... he's only 17. He doesn't need..."

Cata huffed," You know he is actually 18 right? he's old enough to know." 

"Wait? how do you know that?" 

"His driver's lisciens Der... honestly why do you think I told him the basics?"

"Wait, you didn't tell him about..."

"Pretty sure he already knows about mates... maby not his but he knows."

"Oh..."

_Stiles pov._

After an overprotective sleepover, Derek dropped me, Issac, Vixien and Erica off at school. When I got out I asked," Are you going to come to the game tonight?" 

"Wouldn't miss it." 

{Lacross time}

"Oh help... I am not going to make this."

"Were are short a player!" 

"Stilinski!" 

"And I am going to die... yes Couch?" I asked.

"Get out there!"

"Got it..." I replied as I spotted Derek smile and I mumbled under my breath,"  Tilg e mealladh orm gus mo dhìon bho na sealgairean airgid, a fheadhainn a dhèanadh cron orm agus na daoine"

I felt an illusion cover me and I shifted to my beta form. I was able to block and slid so much the abomination fell and I scored the winning goal. I felt a rush and quickly ran for it. I made it to the pool just as the spell wore off.

"You know that was very risky, Stiles," I heard Derek say. My ears twitched and I replied with," Normally it last longer''' it seems that something makes it so that spells are limited here. Hence why I haven't gotten suddenly good at lacrosse like Scott has... Derek run." 

"Wait... Oh."

I saw the lizard thing behind Derek and as he ran towards me I tried something,"  ceangal inntinn ri madaidhean allaidh is sionnaich."

I felt a link appear between myself, Vixien, Derek, Cata, Scott, Erica, Boyd and one other one who I knew imidintly should be dead. I gulped and said,"  is e Stiles a th ’ann. tha Alpha Derek agus mi fhèin gu bhith air ionnsaigh leis a ’bheathach Lizard ann an amar na sgoile. feuchaidh sinn ri cumail a-mach. Seo an geas a thug mi fhèin seachad a tha a ’ceangal do smuaintean ri m 'inntinn. A bheil sùilean aig duine air Jackson Whittemore

I got a replied quickly," Jackson? Why Jackson and also How the hell am I hearing Stiles in my head?"

That was from Scott the next one to replied was Issac," Shoot... Can Mom read and send messages through thought?" 

Then Cata" Hey Stiles." 

Then everyone but me, Cata and Derek," What the Hell?!?"

" thuirt mi mus robh e na fhìor fhacal a tha ga dhèanamh comasach dhuinn conaltradh tro smaoineachadh agus bu mhath leam cuideachd e nam biodh beagan ann a bheireadh taic dhuinn no cuideigin mar a dh'fhaodadh a ’chùis a dhèanamh."

"Are you saying these messages in Gaelic?" Derek asked.

"Yep... that is the only reason we're not getting bar bombed with his thoughts," Cata answered for me.

"Wait thoughts... shit Mom knows!" there was a trio course from Erica, Boyd, and Issac. Scott quickly asked," What about you and Derek?" 

"Guarded... I believe Stiles's mom taught us to guard our thoughts what about you?"

Without a beat," Alison is cute when she douses that..."

" Thathas a ’toirt ionnsaigh oirnn an seo aire a thoirt dha Scott McCall. Aon comharradh air Jackson?"

"wait where are you?" 

"The Pool... Stiles told you that already..." Derek replied as he tried to fight off the monster.

"Well... shit I don't see Jackson." 

It slashed at Derek's neck and he fell into the water. 

"Shit!" I yelled as I dived in. I heard a course of," What happened? Are they okay? Derek! Stiles!"  ring through my head as I swam after him then reached the surface. When I did I soothed the worried voices," Tha sinn ceart gu leòr. Tha beathach an dearc ri fàileadh Derek agus thuit e dhan linne. Chaidh mi às a dhèidh agus tha sinn dìreach air tighinn bhon uisge."

"He fell in!?! Do you have him???" came Vixien's worried voice. 

"Your sposto be asleep!" Cata demanded.

"Can't really sleep with this rucuse going on now can I?"

"I am all right," Derek responded.

" Tha feum againn fhathast air cuideachadh"

"Okay we are on our way, cut the link!" Cata said.

I nodded and said, "Geàrr an ceangal inntinn eadar sionnaich agus madaidhean-allaidh."

"We are going to die..." I mumbled.

"Positivity?" Derek asked.

"I am with you when I die..." 

"No look it's scared of the water..."

"Jackson's on the swim team though..."

"Not Jackson?"

"Deffently Jackson..." We heard Cata call out. The thing looked at her and she waited for it to get closer before saying something I could not understand," sirkel dette dyret i et beskyttende skjold og kan Fenrir holde det til vi er i trygg avstand."

A ring of something flew around in and she said," Come on..." as she helped me and Derek out. As we passed the lizard monster I noticed that the something was mountain ash. I looked at her and she told me," It's a Norse protection charm that I learned from Fenrir. It should hold for a few minutes at least."

"How are you able to use it?" I asked. 

"That's anouther thing about carriers. They are able to use Norse and Latin charms. You being a spark before turning just lets you have full access to that ability as well as others," She replied as I helped Derek into his Camaro. Vixien, Issac, Erica, and Boyd were by my jeep and I said," Could one of you drive my jeep to my house?" 

"I'll do it... have to grab the homework that I left there anyway," Issac said as Erica and Boyd hopped into the back of the Camaro and Vixien got into the passenger seat of Cata's 1962 Toyota 2000gt and Cata got into the driver's seat. I myself got into the Camaro's driver's seat and we drove off. Two of us going to the train station and the other to my house. Once there I saw that Scott had texted me.

SM: the Beastairy isn't at the Argents.

SS: I know Cata said the physical copy was destroyed by an M. Argent

SM: M?

SS: yep

_Third person POV._

Scott looked at Alison and asked," M Argent?"

"Grandfather...my grandpa's father..." 

"Oh.. so it has to be digital?"

"There is a flash drive on his key ring."

_Stiles pov._

Scott texted me and told me what he found out. 

SS: Erica was looking for something like that in the office. She might have found it.

SM: Okay...

I looked up and asked Erica," Did you find a flash drive in the keyring?" 

"Yep..." She said showing me the black flash drive. I smiled and opened up my laptop then the file.

"Lovely... it's in French," I mumbled. 

Cata came down and said," I just got off the phone with a hunter friend in Kansas."

"Sam?" Derek asked and she nodded and continued," He said that this beast is called a Kimera."

"It's that a folks tale?" Vixien asked from the make-shift couch. Cata sighed," It is what most were's tell their children about to behave but unlike the stories, a Kirmera is a turned wolf who harbours a grudge or something similar. It's to quote Fenrir,' an abomination of Jor's Childen.'" 

"Oh, fun..." Erica said.

"No it is not... it means that we have no way of controlling it or of saving Jackson," Cata said. 

I asked," and it is Jackson right?"

"Yes... he had gone to the house after the last full moon, claiming that Derek's bite didn't work. I told him of the other types of weres and he accused me of lying... he seemed to have a need to get acceptance so when I talked to his parents when the had came into the shop they said that he was always trying to make his birth parents proud," Cata said as she tinkered with a train part. 

"He's adopted?" I asked.

"Yep."      


	5. Chapter Five: School and Jackson's Past

_Vixien's pov._

I was watching Danny help out Jackson in the locker room and sighed. Cata was right about one thing. He was an overachiever.

"Jackson?" I asked him. He ignored me and I huffed. I remember Cast saying something about how a snake's venom wasn't harmful to itself, but I had a feeling that it wasn't true for Kamaima.

"You doing okay there Vix?" Danny asked. I nodded and replied," Yeah just trying to finger out a riddle." 

As I said this I looked up Chimaeras online.

_**"Native to South America specify Argentina, Brazil, and Bolick, the Kamaima is a werejaguar. In some tribes, Shammas were thought to have the ability to turn into jaguars. Female Werejaguar were thought to have an eltin...."** _

I sighed and kept looking until I came across a website. 

**_"Legendary Native American figures; Kamaimas."_ **

I tapped the link and read.

**_"In the beliefs of some of the Carib tribes, Kamaima is an evil spirit that possesses people, causing them to turn into deadly animals and go into a murderous rage. Assassins or Carib people seeking revenge for a slain relative sometimes invite the Kamaima sprit into them directly by taking certain drugs or conducting magic rituals."_ **

I clicked the link underneath the passage and read it until something stood out.

_**"The word itself is said to be Akawoie; the Arwake term is Maku which thus comes to apply by these people to all Akawoie in general. Acording to Inauiry Mave of the Akawoie who, like the Caribs and Werraf do not apper to know much on the subject and only at second-hand knowledge, Kamaima is said to ve the name of a certain tree growing in the Saranrchs, of which the sap had regierting propitiate. After Runffins himself with it, a mak village made and becomes changed into some aminal, like a tiger or a Snake and do people harm. As Already hinted the Kamaima may just as often be in the form of an animal. Many of the Native American peoples believe that these Kamaira animals are messagers of the spirits of men who have devoted themselves to the drinking of blood and cannibalism, to enjoy the savage delight of killing and devouring, harm in beings, such a person will assume the form, or his soul animated the body of a jaguar, approach the sleeping places of men or waylay the unlucky person in his path. Onc can tell but the effects the particle whose characterizes the Kamaima have assumed. Douse his grip a blow that strangers gouse vertical on the ground? Then he is a 'tiger'. Douse he in wresting find a way to constrict his enemy? Then he embodies the spirit of Camadi and like the constructor strangles. He may appear in the form of Birds and may even appear in the form of a person. When a person dies it is only the piai who knows whether the death id doe to evil spirits of to the 'poison' of another. If the former he is buried with the usual ceremonial, but if the verdict is that he was sacrificed for some offence the corpse is capsule exorcised and should only a blue spot of something unorthodox be found on it. The Piat will show that here the victim as would with the invisible poisoned arrow."** _

"Umm," I mumbled the turned to Danny," Didn't you say that Jackson needed some video recovered?" 

"yeah...why do you ask?" 

"Might know some people who could help." 

"That's great Vixien, I'll send it to you later. Thanks." 

"No problem." 

 _Stiles Pov._ (start of school)

"So I am now 90% more sure it's Jackson..." Vixien told me and Scott in Econ. We heard a scream and turned to see Lydia freaking out.

"Kamaim..." Vixien mumbled as we saw what Lydia had wrote.

"Is she okay?" Scott asked. I shook my head and we headed to chemistry where Vixien Erica and Issac their thoughts.

"And I am constantly wondering what the hell to do in this situation." 

{Later}

"Thanks, Danny..." Vixien said as he opened his email and sent one to a Charle Bradbury, a Sam Winchester, and en Ella Lopez.

"What did you just send?" I asked him.

"A video that might just completely prove our theory once it's completely recovered."

"And those people know about the supernatural?"

"Two are hunters and the other with the Devil and has angel friend." 

"Okay..." I sighed and pulled out my homework.

"Between you and Cata you're some of the most confusing people I know," I replied.

"Yep... so are meeting everyone at Scott's or the station?" 

"Scott's... I believe Alison is bing Lydia because Scott thinks it could be her and Derek wants to talk to her anyway."

Vixien nodded and left the library with their bag in hand. I followed and me, Vixien, Issac, Boyd and Eric hopped into my jeep. Scott following on his bike and Allison with Lydia and Jackson in her car. We all met Derek and Cata at Scott's and the eight of us that where high school students pulled out our econ test books. Derek sat next to me and helped me out while Cata was on the phone with someone. It was late when I felt the surrounding aora change. I shivered and Derek asked," What is wrong?" 

"Something is not right... Something is not right at all," I replied. He nodded and said," I know..."

"Do you smell that?"

"Yeah.... it's here." 

We both looked at Jackson to see him twisting on the floor. 

"Vixien, Erica, Boyd get Lydia out of here. Scott get Alison out of here now... GO!" Derek roared as we got out of the living room.

"What the Hell is going on...?" Lydia asked once we were gone from the house.

"Knew it..." Cata said. 


	6. Chapter Six: Frenemy

_Stiles pov._

When the majority of us had gotten to the station (all but Alison and Scott) Vixien opened up his laptop and his email then an email from the Sam Winchester then opened the attachment.

_ (Third Person pov.) _

_ Jackson sat up almost mechanically then looked directly at the camera with glowing eyes. The camera glitched then started freaking out like it was possessed or somthing and one could hear the cracking of bones. The camera glitched again and you could see scales on and all over Jackson's body. _

_Stiles pov._

Vixien sighed and sent the video to Danny.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. He looked at me," Becuase Danny was sposto restore it Plus we are meeting at the Jungle."

"The Hell you are Vixien. You're helping us catch him..." Cata said. 

"Could someone explain to what the hell is going on?" Lydia asked. I sighed and told her," So you know how Scott got better at Lacross semmanly overnight after spring brake?" 

"Yes..." 

"Well... you know all those animal attacks that happened before and after that?" 

"Yes..."

"You know how everyone thought it was a mountain lion?" 

"Stiles get the point." 

"Fine... remember when Jackson was attacked at the Video Store?" 

"yes..." 

"Well, you took a picture of what attacked him... I know this because I had stopped by the next day to check on you and someone had called you. That's when I noticed the photo," I pulled up said photo from my phone and I continued," That is an Alpha werewolf... in his Alpha form. He bit Scott and Myself, turning Scott into a beta Werewolf and me into a beta Werefox. Derek and Cata are born Werewolves and Vixien is a born Weres, while myself, Scott, Erica, Issac, and Boyd are bitten. Myself and Vixien are werefoxes and the others are werewolves. Alison's family are were hunters and Jackson is a Kamaira."

"So... the guy who attacked me, he was this alpha?" Lydia asked.

Derek responded," yes... but don't worry he is dead." 

"O...o...okay...yeah sure... this makes total sense... how do I know you're not make this up?"

"You saw Jackson tonight... did he look human to you?" I asked.

"No..."

"Okay, Issac, Boyd, Erica, Stiles you're with me, Cata and Vixien take Lydia home then go look for Jackson," Derek commanded us.

"Got it, Derek," Cata replied while the rest of us shifted and went on the search for Jackson. 

{Later}

I and Derek ended up under the parking lot and where fighting Jackson when Scott showed up. A while later Derek was using an old car door as a shield and I was trying to distract the think when Chris Argent showed up. The hunter shot the Kamira a few times and while was distracted me and Derek left that part of the area. I saw Jackson attack, Chris, before Gerard got out of a car and seemed to communicate with him. Scott attacked Jackson then looked at Gerard before running off. I scuried after Derek and told him," Gerard knows about Scott." 

"I figured..." 

We headed towards the Jungel and Derek got in the door while I hid in his hood since I was in my fox form. We saw Vixien and Cata and Derek asked," Do think he's after Danny?"

Vixien responded with," I think Jackson knows that Danny knows about this. At last Jackson knows that Danny knows about the missing vodige. Also, I did a bit of research and Cata sent part of the Beastiary to Fenrir who was able to translate the part about the Kamaira... Apparently, a Kamaira needs a master."

"A Master?" I asked once I had shifted to my human form. 

"Yeah unlike wolf's it searches for a master or a parse instead of a pack."

"Uh..." 

Vixien gave us a coke and a beer and I sighed. I looked up from where I saw Danny and muttered to Derek," Found Jackson."

"Great..." 

The fog machines started to spread and I saw a lot of people fall down including Danny.

"Derek you go after Jackson. Me and Vixen will get Danny to safety," Cata said then motioned to me to help them. I nodded and we dragged Danny out as Derek went after Jackson. The bartender noticed what had happened and called the police. 

{a few minutes later}

Derek brought an uncousois Jackson to our cars and layed him in the back of the camera while I talked to my dad. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"It's a club... and I was on a date..." 

"Not exactly your typ of club."

"Umm... dad it's time we talk."

"You're not gay Stiles..."

"I could be!"

"Not dressed like that..."

"Your right I am not gay, but I am bi." 

"Okay..." My dad responded. I hopped into my jeep and told Derek," Do we have a place for him at the station?"

"In a way..."

"Okay then see you there then!" 

{A another while later}

"Stiles! Hale! I am going to kill!" 

"Pretty sure you won't!" I said as I tossed him a sandwich.

"You don't think my parent won't be looking for me?" 

"No...Cata emailed them and told them that you, myself, and a few others from the team where going camping. Got the permission and everything."

(at school)

I sighed and noticed the camera's everywhere then in class I noticed that Mis Argent was our history teacher.

"Great... just flipping great," muttered as I texted Derek.

SS: There are Carmar's everywhere at school and Victoria Argent is my substrate history teacher.

DH: Stiles you need to get out of there now...

I put my phone away and stepped out of the school and hopped into my jeep and drove. I tried my best to avoid all cameras and made it to the station to see Jackson shift.

"We are domed..."

"Actually... no... apparently Lydia knows arcdic french. Also, he's not going to break out of that," Cata said as she wrote down something. 

"What do you mean?" 

"It's a double cursed cage. Only Feniri, angels, or Chuck and Amara could brake it." 

"So what happens now? I mean there are camera's all over the school.." I asked. Cata sighed and said," Don't know yet...Derek hows that petition going?"

"For the loft? Should have it by the end of the mouth." 

"Great..." 

"Yep..." 

 

 

    


	7. Chapter Seven: Restaint

_Stiles pov._

CRACK!! 

We looked over to where Jackson was and saw him run off. 

"Ummm that wasn't sposto happen..." Cata said as she looked at the remains of the cage. A few hours later the radio that I had stolen from the station went off," One homicide and attempted murder at the trailer park." 

I looked at Derek and asked," Want to come check it out?"

_Third-person pov._

At the trailer park... well more like near the trailer park a hooded figure watched as the Kamaima attacked and killed a man but noticed that the young woman was pregnant the person inside the kamaima couldn't lay a claw on her.

_Stiles pov. {at the hostable}_

"Poor girl... Must have been scared out of your mind," Cata soothed the girl who's baby was now in the NICU.

"Is the baby going to be okay?" 

"She will be..." I said. Derek and I left and I headed to school with the others. 

 "So someone is controlling him?" Scott asked. I nodded," Yep... which means someone is using him for revenge. Gerard knows this and he might be able to use him to kill us." 

"How? We didn't kill anyone..." 

"No, but the stronger the bound get's. The master can make him kill anyone. Also, we where part of the plot that killed Kate..." I replied.

Scott growled at me and we left for our own classes. I headed to Bio to see that the snake was missing.

"Oh, gods... he ate the snake..." 

"He did what?" Erica asked after she snuck up on me. 

"He ate the snake."

"Holy shit..." 

"Well... do you hear that?" I asked.

Erica nodded and answered," Yeah..." 

"Jackson, McCall detention after school! Argent you too!" We heard Harrison yell. I shook my head and Eric asked," So who do you think it is?" 

"Controlling Jackson? I don't know for sure but I have this gut feeling it's Matt..." 

"The Alison staker?" 

"Yeah... I just don't have a reason." 

"Didn't Danny say that he was the one who found the lapse in time on the video?" 

"Ya... do you hear that?" I asked. Erica nodded and I shouted, "Jackson! Scott!" 

We rushed to the library and saw the message on the chake bord, the mess and Matt on the ground.

"Well shit... I am going to call 911 then you and I are leaving and going to Derek's along with anyone else," I told the betas 

Erica nodded again in reply.

* * *

{At the station}

"So Jackson turned in the school library," 

"Yep... Also, I am pretty sure Lydia has been seeing Peter everywhere," I told Derek. He looked at me and said," That's not possible."

I nodded but Cata shook her head," No it is possible. She is a banshee after all."

"A what?" We all asked.

"A banshee... like werewolves, there are two types. Those whose signal scream can death and the malevolent one that uses its scream to drive it's victims to insanity than to bash their own heads in. Once dead that type of banshee will feed on the frontal lobe of its victims. The later is a cousin to the wraith. Lydia is the former. It seems when Peter bit her, he awoke a dormant banshee inside of her," Cata explained without looking up from her camping stove. 

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked. 

"Came across a few of them in my time as a hunter. Speaking of that... Charlie and Gilda sent an email. Apparently, a famous D.J is playing in two nights down in the underground. Set me a few tickets for it." 

"Cool."    

  

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight: Raving

_Stiles pov._

I was with my dad at the sheriff's station eating dinner.

"Oh, what the hell is this?" My dad asked.

"Veggie burger," I replied. 

"Stiles, I asked for a hamburger." 

"Well Veggie is healthier. We are being Healthy," I stated.

My dad opened the vegetable tray and sighed," Are you trying to ruin my life?"

"I am trying to extend your life. Could you just eat... and tell me what you found?" I asked.

"No, I am not telling confidential police work to a teenager," He stated.

"Is that it on the board behind you?" I asked stretching to see the corkboard behind him.

He replied with," Don't look at that," I moved my head and he said," Evererit your eyes."

"Okay..." I moved my head again and snarked," I see arrows pointing at pictures." 

"Okay... Okay, I found something. The machinic and the couple all had something in common." 

"all three of them?" 

"You know what I say about threes. One's an incident, two is a co-incident..."

"Three is a pattern," I finished.

"The machinic, the husband, the wife all the same age. All 24."

"What about Mr Leahy. Issac's dad is nowhere near 24," I pointed out.

"Which made me think that, A his murder wasn't connected, or B the ages where just a co-incident. That is until I found this," He hummed as he handed me a file then said," Did you know that Issac Leahy had an older brother?"

"Yeah... he died in combat," I replied remembering the conversation I had with Issac a few days ago.

"Now I had C... take a guess how old he would be now?" 

"24?" I answered. Then asked, "What if the same ages mean's the same class. Did you think of that?" 

"Yeah, I would have. Look I just got Leahy's file 2 hours ago," He replied.

"Two hours ago? Dad people could be dying!" 

"Yeah, I am aware of that!" 

"Same class..." I wondered as we pulled out the yearbook's and files and I found the one we needed.

"This is it... Class of 2006. They all went to Beacon Hills. Including Issac's brother..." My father pointed out. I nodded and added," So what if they all knew each other? I mean two of them where married what if they all hung out?"

My dad nodded," They could have also had the same classes together... they could have had..." 

"What?" I asked.

" The same teachers," My dad finished as he flipped to a page and to show the four students with Harris.

"They all had Harris?" I asked. He nodded but frowned," I don't know where Leahy fits into all of this but give me the 2006 yearbook. These names we need faces."

"Kara? Not the D.J?" I asked.

_Cata's pov._

I sighed as I met the pack at Deaton's.

"Stiles, Derek, Cata...and who might you be?" Deaton asked Vixen.

"Vixen... Cata's cousin on her father's side, Werefox," Vixen replied. Deaton smiled," Pleased to meet you... Scott, it's nice to see you. Now, Stiles, you're able to touch mountain ash but as far as I know, you can not pass or cross over it. Nothing I know of can."  

I shook my head as he continued," Now in order to trap this creature you need to trap both of them."

"So we need to figure out or is controlling Jackson?" I spoke up.

"Exactly..." Deaton said before turning to Stiles, "why don't you come by tomorrow?"

"Okay," The teen replied. I smiled slightly.

_Stiles pov. (the next day)_

I saw Matt when I parked at the show and got that feeling again. I growled under my breath and headed in. Jackson had been missing at practice and was gone all-day. I sighed and headed in.

(Later that night)

"We are sure about this?" I asked as I stood there with Derek, who replied," yah... Postive. You can do this Stiles... Oh shit." 

"Yeah..." I agreed as I smelt them. The Argents where hear. I looked to Derek and told him," Go with Boyd and get them away from here. I got this," Then under my breath, I muttered,"  Ceangail inntinn le madaidhean-allaidh agus sionnach."

Then as I started to pour the mountain ash around the building I said,"  Tha na h-Argents an seo. Bi air faire."

Scott quickly replied with," I know that. Allison just showed up with Matt." 

Issac, Erica, and Boyd all replied," Shit!"

While Vivien said," Need any help then?" 

"Chan eil, tha Derek agus Boyd a ’sabaid an aghaidh. Tha mi a ’cruthachadh cnap-starra uinnseann beinne," I responded.

"Very well, I'll help Issac and Erica then..." Vixen replied.

"On my wat to help Derek now," Cata replied.

" Gu math tha mi a ’dol a chumail a’ cheangail suas. Ma tha gin agaibh ann an trioblaid innis dhuinn tron cheangal ceart gu leòr."

"Okay," everyone responded.

It was long before Issac said," We got Jackson."

"Deagr obair," I replied then spoke in English," Shit... I don't have enough mountain ash."

I looked around to see a car decoration that read,"  **Imagination is more important than Knowledge- Einstien** "

I took a breath and started walking with the little bit of mountain ash that I had left. When I had completed the circle around the building I smiled," Tha an Crigraveochan deiseil."

_Scott's pov._

"You probably recognize this little device, pot use to be smoked in a rolled-up piece of paper. These days it seems you kids are all given a free vaporizer with your medical marijuana card," Miss Argent's voice woke me from being knocked out. She then continued," this type of wolfsbane is my favourite. Lovely smell. You probably won't think so."

She placed a capsule into the vaporizer and turned it on.

"Wh...what are you doing?!?" I asked. 

"Isn't obvious? I am killing you," She stated.

I quickly thought," Stiles! Derek! Issac! Help me!" and repeated it until I got a reply.

_Stiles pov._

I walked into the room where we had stashed Jackson and heard," Stiles! Derek! Issac! Help Me!" From Scott.

"Dè tha ceàrr air Scotty?"

Jackson grabbed Issac's arm then said in a voice that resembled the one I heard in my dreams,"I am here... I am right here with you." 

Then in my head, Scott replied," Miss Argent has me... Surrounded in vaporized wolfsbane."

I suddenly got an idea and said," Cuir ris an ceangal trì Argents."Then," Ceart gu leòr Scott a-rithist na thuirt thu."

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Chris shout then Allison ask," Stiles? How come I can hear you in my head?" 

The Derek," What the Hell Stiles?" 

" Gabh air do shocair Derek."

Scott then repeated what he had said," Miss Argent has me... Surrounded in vaporized wolfsbane."

"Mom!" Allison shouted. I heard Miss Argent speak," It's for your own good."

" Dìreach ciamar a tha e airson a math fhèin? Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent, Bidh sinn a ’ruith an fheadhainn a bhios gar ruith?" I asked her.

"Who are you?" She asked me back.

" Is mise Stiles," and before she could answer I said," Gearr ceangal ris na h-Argents."

Derek then said," Boyd stopped healing we need some help here."

"Got it!" Cata responded then I asked Jackson," Jackson is that you?" 

The same voice as before answered me," Us... We are all here."

I looked at Issac and Erica and then asked Jackson," Are you the one killing people?"

"We are the ones killing murders."

"So all the people you killed..." I started but the thing interrupted me," Deserve it!" 

"See we got a little rule book that says you only go after murders."

"Anything can break if enough presser is applied."

I shook my head. This was heading in a circle so I asked," So... all the people your killing, they are all murders?" 

It replied," All, each, everyone." 

I was curious on what had happened so I asked," Well, who did they murder?" The reply shocked me," ME!"

"What do you mean by that?" Issac asked. The voice replied," They murdered me!" 

Jackson's eyes turned snake-like and he echoed in his own voice," They murdered me."

I felt something at the barrier and looked out the door to see Gerald. I tucked my had back into the container and asked," Okay... how?" 

"We won't hold anymore."

"  Beathach dearc reòta." I cast and watched as it failed and Jackson got up. 

"Okay everyone out and run..." I said to Erica and Issac then the three of us left and I said,"tha beathach an dearc na dhùisg."

I smelt blood and yelped," Shit..."

None of us could get out and Cata, Derek, and Boyd where on the other side.  

"Scott?" Vixien asked and I said," Scotty a bheil thu fhathast beò?"

"am not alone..." Scott said and we all heard a howl. 

"Stiles break it!" Derek barked.

"Got it!" I told him as I broke the barrier. Derek and I lept towards the source of the sound and I said," Cuir Allison Argent ris a ’cheangal."

"Stiles, what is going on?" Alison asked.

"Alison... I am sorry," Scott said.

" crochadh a-steach an sin, tha mi fhìn agus Derek air ar slighe."

We burst into the wolfbane infested room and tackled Miss argent and I told her," Your daughter knows what you have done."

"What are you?"

"He is a werefox and a spark," I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Feniri Wolf. He nodded and I got up and helped Derek get Scott out.

_Third Person View._

"You know when Cata called me saying that Jör's abomination had shown up and the Argent's wher set on killing my innocent grandchildren I thought that she was kidding, but now that I see what you tried to do I can't help but think on what my father had once said about justice," The god stated before quoting his father,"  Those that claim what they do is just are normally the ones who are doing something for themselves and themselves only."

He smiled sadly and continued," Fitting right? Do you know what happened to him when the gods found out what he had done to Balder? They strung him up with my brother Narfi's intestents's while Vali was transformed into a poisonous serpent, killed, then forced to forever drip poison in my father's eyes, and they called it Justice. You are similar to the gods of old. Only this wasn't for 'Justice'. No this was because you didn't want your daughter to date a werewolf. I am afraid that this is a crime fit for death," The Norse duty told the wold huntress. Victoria shivered and Feniri pulled out his claws and said," I know what your family normally douse when one is bite so this will be ten times worse."

He slashed at her shoulders then said," I place the Curse of the Moon on you. The Curse that many Hunters know off. I curse you to roam the streets in daylight on every day but the week of the full moon. None of your normale means will work and only a silver bullet shot from an ex-cursed will kill you. You won't remember what has happened when you shift and you won't want to. You shall have no control over the shift and you will be hunted for the rest of your life. I place this curse in the name of Gabriel the archangel of Justice and in the name of myself, Feniri Wolf, son of Loki Laughftyson, apprentice of Gabriel, and nephew of Sphinx of riddles and Egypt, Grandson of the Christian's God."

A blinding yellow light busted from the claw marks as they healed then there was a snap and Victoria Argent disappeared.

_Stiles pov._

"What Happened? Stiles talk to me?" Alison screamed in my head. I responded with," Bha Fenrir a ’faighinn thairis air ceartas airson na bha air tachairt agus tha do mhàthair air falbh."

"Gone? what do you mean gone?" Alison asked.

"He means Feniri cursed her. She's a now a cursed wolf... at least from the sounds of it. No Argent will be able to kill her," Cata supplied. I then said," ceangal crìochnachaidh leis na h-uile."

The connections severed as we brought Scott to Denton's.

(once there)

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"There is no telling... how long was he exposed?" The vet asked.

"an hour or so... I can't tell. He seemed almost gone though," I replied.

"And Alison?" 

"Oh. She knows what happened." 

 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Full Moon and Peter's Return

_sThird Person View._

**_Lydia Martin was in the shower thinking about what had happened last night when she heard something or someone whisper her name. She pulled back the curtain and saw the lacrosse field. Everyone was screaming her name. Everyone but one girl, she was actually just screaming. Lydia saw Peter Hale and she tried to run but she failed. He grabbed her and attacked._ **

When she woke up she pleaded," Leave me alone."

"Unfortunately I can't. At least not yet," Peter replied.

"Are you real?" Lydia wondered. Peter sat up and replied," Intrestlinly that question can also be answered with not yet. I promise everything will go back to normal, Lydia. All you have to do is everything that I ask."

They walked down the stairs as he continued," Timeing is key here, Lydia. It all needs to happen by the next full moon. Do you know what they call the full moon in march? It's called the Worm Moon."

Lydia looked down to see worms at her feet as the werewolf finished," They call it that because it's the last full moon of winter and the worms literally crawl out of the earth as it thaws," Lydia saw the worms crawling along Peter and she started to hyperventilate.

"Kinda has a feel of rebirth doesn't it?" Peter asked calmly.

"But the full moon is on Wednesday. That's my brithday."

"Exactly... Lydia's birthday is always the party of the year... everyone wants to go to Lydia's party. So we are going to make it a very special party." 

"And what if I don't?" Lydia asked. Soon she saw a bloody massacre happing around her. Peter responded," I think it's best we make a plan and stick with it."

"Why me?" 

"Becuase Lydia Martin isn't just beautiful and a genius she's immune," He mused. Lydia gasped," So Stiles wasn't lying..."

"The bite... Oh yes, he wasn't lying."

Lydia screamed when she saw the werewolf jump at her.

_Stiles pov._

"So mountain ash and pretty much any binding doesn't work... any other bright ideas?" I asked as I tossed a ball at the wall. 

"Nope... Sam gave me one thing but I doubt it's helpful here considering it was about the werejaguar..." Cata replied. Feniri, who had decided to stay awhile, said," You can't kill a Kimera... but you can cure one."

He bounded out to go to the hotel he was staying at. 

"I still think Matt has something to do with this," I muttered. Derek eyed me and asked," Stiles... are you okay?"

I shrugged as I bounced the ball back against the wall again. Cata looked at me then said," He'll be fine... it's the full moon."

"I don't understand... he wasn't like this last month," Issac recalled. Cata smirked and said," Scott you better get going. Derek, can I speak with you?" 

_Derek's pov._

"What is it?" I asked once we where inside the train. Cata sighed," You need to bunker Stiles separate from anyone else tonight. Especially your self."

"Why?" I asked. She looked out the window sadly and said," It's a worm moon, Derek. Mateing season is right around the cornor. He's not going to have any control tonight. He will throw himself at you in every way possible."

"Oh..."

_Stiles pov. (a few hours later)_

I started going through the 2006 yearbook when my dad walked by my room and asked," What are you doing?" 

"Homework..."

"It's spring break try again." 

"Suffering my own curiousoistiy," I answered honestly. My dad walked in and closed the yearbook then said," They brought Harrison in for questioning this morning."

"And?" I asked.

"They are working on a warrant for murder," He answered. I inquired," For all of them?  
 

"A couple of them," Was my answer. I asked," What proof?" 

"Tire tracks match his car," My dad answered honestly. I shook my head," Not enough," and opened the yearbook again. He closed it again and said," Same care was seen at the hoistable when the wife died. Got a bumper sticker with a quote from Einstien." 

"What quote?" I asked remembering the car with one from the concert. My dad answered," Something about imagination and knowledge."

I frowned," Imagination is more important than Knowledge? Saw the car. Still doesn't make any sense."

My dad shook his head," It doesn't matter..."

"It's not enough!" I shouted.

"I thought you hated this guy?" My dad asked quizly. I shook my head," I don't hate him. He hates me. But that's beside the point. There is no motive!"

I opened the yearbook and flipped through it until my dad stopped me and said," Look at the swim team." 

"Dad... the coach it's Issac's dad..." I looked at him then my phone rung. I answered it to hear Alison ask," Hey, Stiles can you come to Lydia's party?" 

I gulped as I replied," No... Sorry. Umm, I'll talk to you later," I hung up then turned to my dad," I am meeting Scott at Lydia's since it's her Birthday... won't be back until late. See you."

I grabbed my bag and headed out towards the train station. As soon as I got there I head Scott yell," What do you mean he has to be here?" 

"I mean it's as much for his safety as anyone else!" Derek argued back in reply. I walked down the stairs and interrupted," Look, Scott, I know why I have to be here. Here, if things go sideways call these numbers. See you later?"

I handed him a list of numbers from the Jungle. He left glaring at Derek while Derek led me to one of the train cars.

"Stile... umm," Derek started but before he could continue Cata said," I'll tell him. Go help the others."

Instead of arguing like I thought he would Derek left. I whined then felt my face heat up. 

"That's natural Stiles... Come on let me explain somthing to you. Tonight is the Worm Moon, it's also the start of the were's mating cycle. Since you 16 or older this means you affected... and being a beta carrier it means..." 

"That I go into heat?" I asked.

"No... that isn't what happens. It means that you will try to mate with your mate. Even if you don't know who it is your fox douse. Trust me it's going to be the hardest night for you..." 

I looked at her and asked," What about you?" 

"I am going to lock myself in my train car and feel like my entire body is on fire as I have every spring full moon since the fire," She stated as she chained my neck and whispered," Denne kjedon skal alltid passe til storrelsen på wareren."

"What did you say?" I asked. She didn't reply but left. I heard the door lock and I yelped out," what did you say?!?" 

_third-person view._

"For Lydia..." Alison mumbled as she walked up her best friend's driveway. Scott had called both the lacrosse team and the numbers Stiles had given him and the party started.

_Derek's pov._

I winced as I head Stiles yell and I helped Vixien lock up the other three betas. 

"What's going on with Stiles?" Issac asked. I shivered and said," It's just how he and Cata react to this full moon."

"Cata is worse though... she feels her mate dieing every spring," Vixien added.

"Who?" Erica asked.

"My younger cousin... Peter's oldest daughter, Joshipheine Hale," I said.

_Third Person view._

The Party was going great, except for the fact the punch was laced with wolfsbane.

_Derek's pov._

Between Erica's whole transportation and Stiles yipping, which even I could understand, I wasn't sure if I could handle this. Vixien, in their fox form, had somehow managed to quite Issac and Boyd. I could only guess it that it would take actual carrier for Erica to quite down. I could hear Cata's screams and howls of agony and hopped that Stiles would never have to feel that. Not only because it would mean my death but because I couldn't dare imagine him in such a state.

"Der...?" I heard Stiles in my head and I stilled before saying," Stiles... how... no... no Stiles get out of my head."

"No...Der please let me out... Please...!" He yelped and I froze.

_Third-person view (while this is happening)_

Lydia passed out more wolfsbane laced punch and Scott drank it. As did Alison. What Alison saw was vastly different from what Scott saw. The punch even affected Jackson. While the three freaked out Lydia left her house and headed towards the construction site of the Hale House.

_Derek's pov._

 

 

Vixien had barely gotten Erica to calm down when Stiles Voice yipped once more in my head," Der... Please Help me... Can you at least come and see me?" 

"I can't Stiles... I am sorry but I can't..." I replied. He yipped and yapped until the rattling of the chain that Cata had used on him could be heard.

"I am chained up. What's the worst that could happen Der?" He asked. I couldn't see the harm in at least seeing him and got up and unlocked the door, stepped in then locked it again. I was met with a slightly larger than normal fox whose eye's where the same colour as Stiles. The sharp honey mixed with whisky colour that could mesmerize anyone if he wanted to. Those eyes that matched my own greenish-blue so perfectly and I crumbled. The fox tried to shimmer closer to me but his chain held strong. I scooted closer and stroked his ears as his voice rang through my head," What were you so afraid of Der?"

"I am not sure Stiles..." I replied. 

"You not?" He asked as he curled in my lap. I shook my head. I soon heard something claw at the door and Stiles growled at it as I got up.

"Derek Don't! Please Don't Leave me again!" He whimpered. I looked at him and said," I'll be back I promous Stiles." 

"Swear it on your Status..." He pleaded.

"I swear it as an alpha and as your boyfriend," I swore. I had almost said Mate but I knew he wouldn't remember most of tonight. I left the car and relocked it. When I turned around I saw Lydia who blew something purplish in my face and I passed out.

  _Third Person view._

  At the party, Scott noticed that when Matt had gotten thrown into Lydia's pool that he panicked and shouted," I can't swim!" that Jackson had pulled him out. As everyone ran from the cops Matt forced Jackson to shift into the Kimera.

Meanwhile, Lydia dragged an unconscious Derek to the remains of the Hale house. 

"Lydia... Stop..." Derek muttered as he woke up and Lydia placed his arm in the remains of Peter.

"You don't know what you're doing..." She switched mirror so it faced the moonlight and Peter's claws clutched onto Derek as Peter Hale came back from the dead.

"I heard the was a party... Don't worry I invited myself."


	10. Chapter Ten: Furry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more then Season 3~

_Stiles Pov._

"Derek!!!" I shouted forcing myself to shift into my beta form and breaking the chains. I heard the howls of the pack and I bound over to them glaring them down is said," You three listen here because I am only going say this once. I know you call me mom behind my back and we'll talk about that at a later point, but right now we need to help out the Alpha and you will listen to me. So find an anchor... something that will keep you human. Now!"

The first one to emerge was Issac, then Boyd who was followed by Erica. I unchained them and we ran towards the construction site of the Hale house. When we got there I smelt Peter and shouted," Your sposto be dead!"

"Stiles?" Derek yelled back. Issac added," And the pack."

"How?" He asked as he limped out. Boyd mumbled, "Mom..."

I smirked then growled at when I saw Peter.

"How the Hell?" He asked when he noticed the tail and ears.

We ended up dragging him back to the station and I noticed that Scott had called me. I called him back and he answered, "Stiles! You were right! It's Matt!"

"Eh? Right again... Now, what do you want Scott?" I asked.

"I need you to help convince your dad that..."

"Fine meet me at the Sheriff's station in ten minutes," I responded. Scott asked," He's at work?" 

"Yep," I hung up and pulled my hood on top of my head and asked Derek," So Scott figured out that I was right about it being Matt so we need to convince my dad that. Think you can drive me to the sheriff's station?" 

He looked at me and asked," What about your tail?"

"Give me your jacket," I asked then once I had it in my hand I wrapped it around my waist and said," There."

"Okay...Vixien your in charge until Cata is feeling better. Keep an eye on Peter while I am gone..." He said then turned back to me and told me," Let's go then." 

Once we got there Derek followed me in and we convinced my dad to let me see the security video from the hostable. 

"That's him," I said pointing to Matt's back. My dad looked at me sceptically and asked," How can you tell?"

"I sit behind him in history..."

"Well?" He asked not quite buying the theory. I huffed," Well... Yes, look I know it's weird but..." 

"Are you crazy?" My dad asked. I shrugged," I don't know. I might be."

I saw Matt again on the footage and shouted," There he is again."

"The back of his head!" My dad pointed out. Derek pointed out," He is talking to Millisa." 

We called up Melissa and she asked," You know how many people I talk to?"

"Mis McCall he goes to school with Scott and Stiles, he's on the lacrosse team, always carries around a camera all the time..." Derek supplied. I added," The kid that stalking Alison?"

My dad asked," Hold up he's stalking Alison?"

"Yes... Now I remember him I stopped him because he was tracking mud on the floor," She said.

My dad nodded and asked," Could you come into the station?" 

"yeah..." Melissa agreed.

She hung up and my dad said," They found muddy foot print's at the trailer..." 

"That's put's him at three crime sights," I smiled knowing we had him pinned.

My dad shook his head," Actually four... he was at the grage hours before you." 

"Cata did mention that..." Derek said. I smiled and turned to my dad before asking," If three is a pattern, what's four?" 

His answer was," enough for a warrant. Stiles go tell the officers at the front desk to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

"On it!" I said as I left before Derek could stop me and was met with the deputy dead on the floor with two bullet holes in her chest. I turned around to see Matt.

"Welp..." I said.

I walked back into the office with the gun to my head, my tail wrapped around my leg. Derek noticed and I said," ceangal inntinn le madaidhean-allaidh agus Noah Stilinski." 

"what are you saying?" Matt asked.

"Scottish Gaelic... A little something I picked up," I spoke in English while Derek said in my head," connect the pack."

"What the hell? Why Do I hear my son's voice in perfect English in my head second after he says something in Gaelic?" My dad thought.

"Stiles always had been able to do that," Scott lied

" ceangal inntinn ri madaidhean allaidh is sionnaich." I said.

"Stiles! What is going on?" Cata asked as soon as the connection was open.

"How are able to do this?" Peter asked and Issac, Boyd, and Erica all yelled," Mom!?!"

"Mom?" My dad asked.

" Feumaidh mi thu fhèin, Vixien agus Erica gus Melissa McCall a lorg agus a chumail cho fada air falbh bho stèiseanan an t-siorraim."

"What about me and Boyd?" Issac asked. I answered with," Tha mi airson gum bi an dithis agaibh a ’fuireach còmhla ri Peter agus a’ dèanamh cinnteach nach tèid e a dh'àite sam bith. Agus Peter bidh sinn gad ruith ma ruitheas tu dheth."

"What the hell are you saying?" Matt asked as I said," ceangal deireadh le na h-uile," then I said," toirt air m ’athair dìochuimhneachadh rud os-nàdarrach a bha toilichte air an oidhche seo a chunnaic e."

Matt must have gotten pissed as he ordered us," Pull out all your phones now!"

We tossed our phones on my dad's desk then he had me chain my dad on the bar in the room with the cells. 

"Tighter!"

I sighed and did so. Me, Scott and Derek all go pushed out of the holding room. Once we were far enough away from where my dad was I said," Wow... so... you know that those bullets won't do anything to us?"

"You sure? It seems that they will... now go shred the evidence." 

Once that was done I smirked as I asked," we are done and since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it..." I heard Derek mumble," Whatever that means," then continued," We good here right? Me, Scott, and Derek Will just go. You continue on the whole revenge thing. enjoy the Kamaira." 

There was a bell ring from the front and Matt chuckled," Sounds like your mom's here Scott..."

"Leave her out of this!" Scott shouted. Matt shook his head once more and said," No..."

Before we could move I felt a slash and saw Derek fall as I did so. 

"Oh Lordy..."

I landed on Derek and groaned. Derek growled at Matt and I quickly muttered," ceangal inntinn ri madaidhean allaidh is sionnaich."

"Look Stiles we tried but she ignored us," Cata said.

"uill tha thu faisg air an stèisean" I asked.

"Yes but so are the Argents," Cata replied. I heard a gunshot then Millisa yell.

"Scott?! Stiles?!!" My Dad yelled. I yelled back to him," I am fine Dad," then asked Scott through the connection," A bheil thu a ’lasadh Scott?"

"Yes... my mom's here and I am already healing," Scott replied. I told him," Feuch gun a bhith air do ghlacadh mar, Scotty."

No sooner had I said that, that Matt and Scott came back in. Derek told me through the connection," Scott, Stiles do you smell that"

" tha thu a ’smaoineachadh gu bheil e a’ tionndadh" I replied. 

"I need the Book," Matt shouted. I replied with," The Beasteiray? Gerald has it... Why?"

"I need answers." 

"You're becoming a kaimira?" 

Vixien told me," Add Alison quickly she's here."

" cuir Alison Argent ris a ’cheangal seo"

"Stiles? What's going on?" Alison asked. 

"Matt's controlling Jackson, both Stiles and Derek are pearlized. Matt shot me, and my mother is here," Scott told her. 

" Tha e cuideachd a ’ruith a-steach do uilebheist nathair," I added. 

"Derek trigger the healing factor on yourself and Stiles. Alison See if you can get the bestiary," Cata answered. Derek told me," Stiles Stall!"

I just nodded and asked Matt," How did you die?"

"I drowned. He shouldn't have let them drink," Matt started to explain. I looked at him and asked," Who?"

"Lahaye!" He yelled. Derek asked then," The couch... The swim team was drinking?

"I don't know they had just won state and Lehiya was letting his favourite's come over to have a couple of drinks to celebrate, who cared that they were only 17," Matt told his story.  I looked at him and asked," You were at Issac's?"

"He had a limited edition comic and we were going to make a trade but then I am over there and I hear music and everyone was having a good time.  And then I see Shawn, he throws Jessica in the pool, then Benite gouse in. The corporal, Issac's jarhead brother, he grabs me and he thinks it's funny."

Scott added to the story by saying," They threw you in, like the kids at Lidia's party did?" 

"I yelled that I can't swim but nobody listened. I swallowed some water... and then I am drowning and their laughing. All of a sudden I am lying by the poolside and Lahaye says ' you tell no one... this is your fault. You don't know how to swim? What little bastard doesn't know how to swim? You say nothing! You tell no one!' and I didn't. I would see them at school and they wouldn't even look at me. I would wake up in the middle of the night and I would gasp for breath, my parents would think that I am an asthmatic, they even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes I was drowning. You know that little white light that you see when you die? Well, I didn't see any thing... just darkness. But then came the Argent's funeral... and then everything changed. I was taking photos then purely by accident Lehey gets in one of the photos. I get this unbelievable rage."

"The Power of a bound..." 

Fenrir's voice rang out. I looked towards him. He then said," Do continue Matt... no, let me guess. The next thing you knew he was dead?"

"Enstine was right, Imagination  _is_ more important than knowledge,"

"Yes well... Jackson's not a furry. Trust me, both them and Jör would feel extremely offended by that," Fenrir stated, baffling Matt as he continued," Then you took a photo of the other victims and each of them died exept the girl."

Derek and I had finally healed while this was going on. The light suddenly went out a d I heard Alison say," Stiles, Derek, Scott, get out of there now."

Fenrir smiled and said," The argent's are here."

Myself, Scott and Derek dashed to the cells, Fenrir holding off Jackson as I uncuffed my dad and got Melissa out. I turned to Scott and growled out," Scott, go help Fenrir... Now."

My dad then looked at me and asked," Stiles? Scott needs medical attention."

"No, he doesn't... Scott before you go," I tossed him a pill case and shouted," The plan!" 

He nodded while Derek asked," Should we leave?"

"Now, preferably," I replied as I dragged my dad and Melissa towards the back where Cata, Erica, and Vixien had said they where waiting. But before we could make it Matt shot my dad in the shoulder and I shifted as I heard Cata, Vixien, Erica, and Derek shout into the bond but I scurried at Matt and growled at him," You messed with the wrong fox."

I then clawed at his stomach and face.

_Third Person Pov_

Scott had ran into Gerold and gave him the information he could have and when the old hunter had dropped his pill case he swapped it out with the one laced with mountain ash and wolfsbane.

_Stiles Pov_

I had chassed Matt all the way to the river wher Fenrir glared at me and I stopped to then fully shift into a fox and I sat down.

"Matt Deuhler for the crimes you have committed against the following people, packs, and clans, Couch James Lahey, Bennett Parlitliy, Tuller Cornihs, Shane Long. Jessica Barrett, Kara Simmers, The Hale Pack, the Argent Clan as well as those officers at the Sheriff's station, I hear by sentience you to eternal suffering and when you die your soul will be sent to Hela and you will carry out your sentence of relieving all the murders you have committed through the body of the victims. I do this as my birthright given to me by my father Loki and my other father Gabriel the Archangel of justice and by my uncles Lucifer the archangel of Punishment and Liacifur the Lord of Hell," Fenrir smiled as he said this then dashed off. I watched as Gerald came and drowned Matt and bounded with Jackson and noticed Peter on the bridge    

     

 


	11. Chapter Elenven: Battlefield

I scurried up to Peter and hissed at him. Peter sighed and said," They're watching me."

I shifted and replied," I know, but I still don't trust you."

I bounded if towards my place and found Cata, Vixien and Erica with my Father and Melissa. Melissa was helping with the gunshot in my dad's shoulder and putting her self in full work mode while Cata tried explaining the whole thing to her. Scott soon arrived with a nod that I knew meant that part of our plan had worked. 

_The Next day_

I sighed as I walked into the school, a flicker of that feeling grew. That feeling of dread, of strife, of chaos, of strangeness, of drowning, and I knew that we were hitting the final stretch in this battle. I texted the pack.

_ SS: The end is coming guys. _

_ VV: How do you know? _

_ SS: A feeling _

_ SM: What feeling _

_ SS: The feeling I got when this all started _

_ DH: The feeling that came with the dreams? _

_ SS: yes _

_ CL: It's a spark's intuition _

_ IL: So trust it? _

_ DH, CL, VV, PH: Yes _

_ SM: Who invited him? _

_ SS: I did...  _

_ SS: he's part of the pack rather we like it or not _

_  DH: true _

I sighed as I remembered somthing then texted Derek

_SS: Gerald, his here for a reason_

_DH: what reason_

_SS: Revenge_

_DH: Kate?_

_SS: yes... he doesn't know that peter killed her or that he's still alive_

_DH: Our ace in the hole?_

_SS: Yep... see you Later_

I tucked my phone into my pocket.

_After School_

I left the school and sighed as I head towards Dettion's to work on a few things. When I got there I saw Issac, Boyd, and Erica and asked them," Issac, Boyd, Erica, what's up?'

 The three betas glanced at each other and gave no reply. Just then Vixien walked out of the cat room with a kitten in his arms and replied," Derek has us on protective detail of you and Melissa after Gerald went after her last night. Cata, Scott and Peter have her. I huffed and mumbled," Overprotective Boyfriend."

Vixien laughed and I sighed. Issac asked," You saw Jackson at practice right?"

I nodded," Yeah... as I said earlier, the end of this battle is near." 

{ Final Game of Lacross}

"Stay in the goal tonight Danny... And if you see me running towards you, run the other way," I heard Jackson warn Danny. I mumbled to myself," ceangal inntinn ri madaidhean allaidh is sionnaich."

"Stiles? What's wrong?" Derek asked. I replied with," Tha Jackson an seo aig a ’gheama, cuideigin a’ faicinn a bheil Gerard an seo cuideachd."

I heard Coach Flitstock stat his speech, "Good Morring... in less than an hour an aircraft from here will be joining other's from around the world, and you will be launching the largest airtel battle in the history of mankind. Mankind that word should have a new meaning for all of us today... We are fighting for our right to live, but as the day the world declared in one voice,' we will not go quietly into the night. Today we celebrate our independence day!" 

When he had finished I saw Gerard. I heard Scott ask through the connection," Stiles, Issac? You see him?" 

"seadh rinn mi, a bheil fios agad dè tha seo a ’ciallachadh, Scotty,"  I answered. 

"It means, Gerard is manipulating the battle to his own needs..." Cata's voice rung out. 

"ciamar a tha fios againn air sin?"  I asked. She replied," Britsh Chapter of the Men of letters. Same MO, same revenge plan."

I asked her," Breatannach? Fir litrichean?"

"Yes... now focus Stiles," She demanded. 

"Fhuair mi e," I responed. 

"So?" Peter asked. I told him, as well as the others," Bidh sinn uile a ’fuireach an seo ... eadhon thusa. Ach bu chòir dhuinn cumail ris a ’phlana fhathast."

"My Son's on the Field!" I heard my dad shout. Issac then said," And am embarrassed for you."

Soon after Issac had said that I heard Erica, Boyd, Vixien, Cata, Lydia, as well as Derek yell," Go Stiles!"

And yet at the same time, I heard Gerard whisper," Scott, can you hear me?"

I swallowed then whispered," toirt air an nàmhaid na tha mi ag ràdh ris a chluinntinn."

Then I said," He can hear you, but he's not the only one." 

"Who is this?" He asked. I responded cryptically," A fox."

"A fox?" Gerard asked. I answered him," Yes... a fox. Now listen here Gerard, I am a messager of Fenrir Wolf, and you have a lot to answer for."

He's replied was the following," A fox, the messager to a wolf god. You're lying." 

Then I heard the growl of Fenrir himself respond," I can assure you, he is not. You on the other hand are..."

"As I was saying, you may have underestimated us, Gerard," I warned him. He responded with," You're Stiles Stilikesy aren't you? Derek's boy-toy." 

I growled and hissed at this as I told him," Mate... dunderhead." 

Then I muttered the spell I had used once before but this time strengthened it by adding," Tha mi a ’guidhe gum biodh am foirm sionnach agam falaichte nas motha na bha e an turas mu dheireadh. Agus airson a neartachadh gus am bi e falaichte bho na sealgairean moiteil. Sealgairean an teaghlaich silver. Bu chòir an iongnadh seo a thighinn bho Fenrir Wolf agus Loki. Ach nuair a tha na cumhaichean dhaibhsan a chì an fhoirm seo a ’coinneachadh chì iad sionnach."

Then I shifted. I heard Derek say," Stiles?!? Please tell me there is a spell on you?"

"He douses. Now let him focus," Cata replied for me as I told Scott," Gheibh Scott Alison."

I headed off to play the game. When I went off to get something to drink I felt someone or something hit me over the head and I blacked out

(Derek's Pov)

"Stiles?!?" I yelled when I felt the connection forcibly brake. I growled and headed towards the boy's locker room to help him. I felt more than saw, Issac, Boyd, Erica, Vixien and Cata following close behind me, as well as Scott. We dashed onto the field just in time to see Jackson's claws out as the lights went out. I mumbled to myself," Shit."

Then we dashed over to him. As we got there he started to change. Lydia, who had been nearby, yelped out," Jackson? What's happing? Jackson!" 

Cata looked somelm as she replied," The final part."

"Where is Stiles? Where the Hell is my son?!" Shariff Stiliskey called out. I looked around and noticed that he really was gone, as were Boyd and Erica. I turned to Scott and growled," Scott, call Alison."

"No need... Gerard has them. I am sorry Derek, I tried to save them, but I couldn't," Alison explained. I frowned before looking to Cata and asking," What did you mean by final part?" 

She looked at the pack as a whole and explained coldly," He's going to fully transform. Wings, spiked tail, more spikes lining it's back and head. Imagen a dragon with a humanoid body."

"You have encountered this before haven't you?" Vixien asked her. She nodded and said," On a hint in South Carolina. Came across a witch who had control of a Kanima for years. Long enough for it to fully evolve. Took me, another pack, two angles, and four hunters to take the thing down. That thing was no longer human."

"But there is a way to kill it?" Scott asked. She turned to him and asked," Got angle blades and pure silver bullets on hand then?"

He shook his head and replied," No..."     


	12. Chapter 12: Masterplan

(Stiles Pov.)

I woke up chained to a ceiling. I could hear Boyd and Erica whimpering and I swished my tail over to the closest one and whispered to them," Shush, I am here... It's okay Momma's here."

I was interrupted by another voice that said," That's sweet... but sickening."

I growled," Gerard."

"Stiles..." The old hunter chuckled before he took out a knife and started to tear at my skin and hit me with some sort of spell crafted brass knuckles.

(Derek's Pov.)

"So... Stukes, Boyde and Erica are missing... Jackson's becoming stringer, what now?" I asked. Alison responded," And my Grandfather most-likely has them."

"Fun... now what?" Issac asked. Cata replied," We call back up."

As she replied I smelt something and perked up as I asked," Cata, Vixien do you smell that?"

"Stiles?" Vixien asked hopefully. Cata, however, shook her head as she said," No.. fox stiles. He's leading you to him but there is also pheromones of something else," Her eyes widened as she warned me," Derek, it's a trap."

"But he's my mate, Cata..." I growled at her. She sighed then said," Right, Me, Peter, and Vixien will go after them. You need to figure out how to stop Jackson from completing his transformation. Someone get Lydia as well."

(Stile's pov.)

It had been a few hours since I had woken up and I glance up at the stairs to see Christ walking down. He spoke then," You know, my family has done this for a long time. Long enough for us to know that a certain level of electric current can keep you from transforming and another can leave it so you can't heal. A few UPS up, no heightened straight. That kind of scientific accuracy makes you wonder where the line between the natural and the supernatural really exists. It's when lines like tha blur that you find your self surprised by which side you end up on."

He turned off the electricity and I cut the wires with my claws before turning to him and saying," Thank You..."

"Your innocent... all of you, including Derek. Go!" He replied. I nodded and cut Boyd and Erica down and we left. As we Did I whispered," Ceangail inntinn leis an alpha."

"Stiles?!?!" Derek shouted. 

" Tha, tha Body agus Erica còmhla rium cuideachd. Chaidh ar toirt leis na h-Argents, Gerard. Chan eil fios aig duine againn càite a bheil taigh nan Argents."

"Okay... Cata, Vixien, and Peter are on their way... I am with Issac and Scott. We're taking Jackson's body somewhere. Alison went to get Lydia," He explained. 

" Tha an tinneas aige a ’sgaoileadh, innis do Scott gu bheil an t-àm ann airson ìre a trì," I asked him. He replied," Will do."

Sooner than expected we where at an abanded warehouse with Cata, Peter, and Vixien. Once I got out of the GT, Derek shouted," Stiles!"

He pretty much bonded over to me and enveloped me in a hug. I winced then hugged him back whispering," I know, kamerat."

Derek froze but whispered back," when?"

"Tonight at the game..."

We were interrupted by the argents walking in. Gerard greeted us," Hello, everyone."

"You...Vederstyggeligheten som ikke er et monster eller en gud, men en mann, Cata growled. I nodded and said," You right he is. \"

Chirst asked then," Norwegian?" 

But at that moment Jackson woke and stabbed Derek in the chest. I felt it and howled in pain as we were both flung back. We all shifted and attacked Jackson. Me and Vixien in our beta forms could smell cancer in Gerard and I smiled as I tugged at the bond between me and Derek," There is enough Mountain ash and wolfsbane that a bit should kick him out of commission."

He nodded and I batted at Scott's foot. He nodded and stated," Fine... I'll do it..."

He then proceeded to lift Derek up, who pretended to struggle and fight it, and giving him the bite. We all chuckled once he did and I shifted then explained," We had a plan, too. Mountain ash and wolfsbane. That what we put in your prescriptions... also Alison!"

Alison and Lydia came in then and Lydia yelled," Jackson, Jackson!"

Jackson shifted and Fenrir appeared and said," Jackson Whitemore, on the behalf of my brother, myself, and my father Loki and of your biological family, I release you from you orphanage and place you in the direct lineage of the blessed wolves and blessed packs. You are from now on, Jackson Roy Witmore, beta werewolf of the Hale pack. No arguments."

Fenrir stated this and scratched at the scales still on Jackson's face and we watched as he transformed into a werewolf.


End file.
